


白驹

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [11]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于诗经。
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 3





	白驹

开宝九年春，上巡西京洛阳。

河阳节度使赵普在行宫前下了马，将缰绳交给一旁的小宦官——“雪泡”似是舍不得主人离开，“恢恢”叫着去舔他的手——紫袍男子拍了拍爱驹脑袋，从腰间佩囊摸出块饴糖去喂它。  
这一耽搁，候在门口的内侍行首已经快步迎了上来，笑得有些夸张，“相公可算到了，官家这两日一直惦记着呢。”  
“某亦盼望早些觐见天颜，”赵普答得中规中矩，“听闻都知在平江南之役中颇有战功，还未及恭贺……”  
“哎，哎，此胜上仗官家庙算，下赖将士用心，咱家不过尽力办差而已，岂敢居功。”王继恩应得谦虚，笑容却真诚了许多。

两人边叙旧边往里走，没几步却打头碰上一个正往外冲的人——王都知见机得快迅速避开，赵相公却毫无防备，差点被撞倒在地上。  
……幸好对方及时伸出手臂揽住了他。  
然而看清这个“对方”是谁后，赵普又觉得自己还不如被他撞倒在地上呢。  
“赵则平？”年轻的储君用阴阳怪气的腔调念他的名字，“也就是三年不见，你竟瘦了这么多……我要是官家，可不知道该怎么心疼呢。”  
一边说着，一边用掌心在他腰线上暧昧地摩挲。

赵则平估算了下自己和他的身量差距，又瞥了眼缩在角落里一心装死的王宦官，明智地没有选择挣扎。  
“……殿下现在便发这种觊觎神器之语，未免为时过早了。”  
赵光义闻言哈哈大笑，满脸志得意满的骄狂。  
“那便先饶了你，”他故作亲昵地咬了咬怀中人耳垂，“总有教卿在龙床上求我的一日。”

送走了晋王，赵普正面无表情地整理衣冠，便听王继恩在他身后尴尬地咳嗽了一声。  
“……还请都知带路，勿让官家久候。”  
“是、是。方才似是说到……相公这白马当真神骏，比起以前官家那匹千里驹亦不遑多让啊。”  
它俩本来便是一对，自然不会差，只是这话语却教他莫名不安。  
“都知为何说‘以前’，莫非……”  
“哎呀，哎。”王都知剧烈地咳嗽了几声，“此事说来话长……”

而赵普已经明白了。  
“去年官家坠马那时候……他当时带出去的，是‘惊风’？”  
内侍沉重地点了点头，许是被赵相公严峻的面色唬住了，在此后的路途中再未发一言。  
这件事他其实早就隐约有所预感，但不是亲耳所闻，总不愿相信那个男人会这样对待多年并肩作战的伙伴。  
之前还想着有可能的话让雪泡会会故交，现在看来，一开始就不该带它。  
……物犹如此。

赵普努力调整自己的情绪。  
一天内接连发生了两件糟糕的事情，他不希望跟君王的见面又成为第三件——在他们不欢而散，两地暌违了一千多个日夜之后。  
皇弟的威胁应该只是觉察到他和官家的关系——曾经的关系——之后的羞辱，不足挂怀。退一万步说，就算这话是认真的，赵光义继位还不知要到什么时候，那时自己就算仍在人世，想必……想必也已经足够老了。  
至于惊风的事，虽然教人难过……但是他生命里曾失去过那么多人，他都挺过来了。  
……没有道理一匹马的离世却突然让他崩溃，没有道理。

刚踏进殿中便闻到浓郁的酒味，地面上散落着各种奇怪的残骸——他找不到更合适的词——杯盏、瓶罐、笔墨、奏章，简直像才遭受过一场暴风。  
而暴风的源头正披头散发地瘫坐在地上，背对着他们嚷嚷道：  
“你又回来做什么！还不给朕滚出去！”  
赵普当机立断地转身。  
“……还请都知服侍官家安寝。”他压低声音对王继恩说，“待明……待圣驾得闲，某再来谒见。”  
语毕他抬脚就走，可惜还是迟了——被某人从背后死死搂住的时候，赵相公绝望得想掐死刚才那个多嘴的自己。

“则平……”皇帝灼热的呼吸混着醉意喷在他后颈上，“你怎么才来？”  
“臣非召不敢……”话说到半截，却已被赵匡胤拦腰抱起，他顿觉脑子里轰然作响，“官家！”  
而做官家的置若罔闻，只将他扛在肩上往内殿走，脚步敏捷丝毫不像个醉汉。  
赵普依稀明白过来，但很快因为被直接摔到榻上的疼痛丧失了思考能力。  
随后覆下来的是君王扑头盖脸的亲吻。

“你……你方才跑什么……”赵匡胤一面剥他的衣服一面含含糊糊地说，“我对你不好吗？你连跟我叙、叙叙旧都不肯……”  
赵普被他气笑了。  
“……官家如此作为，可不是君臣叙旧之礼罢？”  
“你、你真不乖，”皇帝咬了咬他那张倔强的嘴，“我、我得想个办法……可不能让、让你再跑了……”  
“办法”却是根长长的黄金锁链，赵相公猝不及防，双手被铐在床头上才反应过来。

“臣干嘛要跑？”他忍不住冷笑出声，“就被锁在这深宫中，日日承君临/幸，为官家生儿育女……好像也没什么不好啊。”  
赵匡胤手上动作一僵，突然把头低下来，合上了眼睛。  
赵普满心空白，半晌试探地推了推他的脑袋。皇帝毫无反应，甚至开始打呼噜。  
他深吸一口气又缓缓呼出，忍住将此人暴揍的冲动，提声唤道：“王——继——恩！”

内侍行首拿着钥匙解救前宰相的时候嘴角和手一起抖个不停，最后还是当事人看不下去了：  
“王都知，你想笑便笑吧。”  
“相公误会了，小的岂……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……小的岂敢……”  
好容易重获自由，赵普恶狠狠地将那副锁链丢到地上，“不是说平南汉以后得的腌臜玩意儿都教人销毁了么，怎么又被官家翻了出来？”  
王都知抹去笑出的泪，眼观鼻鼻观心作菩萨入定状：“小的不知。”  
“罢了，”赵相公也并不为难他，“你先去收拾收拾前殿……再派人送些热水和干净衣服到这边。”

王继恩动作太快，以至于赵普拿着手巾仔仔细细地将皇帝全身上下擦了一遍后，才反应过来自己在做什么。  
也是因这种事过去时有发生，他习惯成自然的缘故。毕竟与赵匡胤决裂的这三年，比起之前十几载相互依偎的光阴……还是太短暂了。  
赵相公一向不信前世来生，可他坐在榻边，凝视着这个睡得一脸无辜的家伙，还是情不自禁地觉得——  
也许，也许在不为人知的遥远过去，自己确实欠了他良多。以至于偿上余生，也看不到还清的那天。

给官家换好了中衣，塞好了枕头，掖好了被角。赵普起身打理自家装束——原来的衣物已破破烂烂不能看了。  
好在贴心的内侍总管早有准备，紫袍玉带，样样齐全。  
外袍他现在穿着稍嫌宽大，像是旧年备下自己在宫中过夜的尺寸。  
……既不明白赵匡胤为何还留着这些已经无用的东西，也不明白他为何把它们随身带到洛阳来。  
赵相公束紧了发冠，转身向外走。

见他似不欲留宿，王继恩神色为难。  
“这……官家身边要没个妥当人照应，怕是不好。”内侍说着说着鬼鬼祟祟地压低声音，“此次出来走得急，别说妃嫔了，他就连女使都没带几个……”  
赵普扬起了眉毛。  
“都知可不便是这世上最最妥当的人么？”一句话驳得他哑口无言，只留给人道远去背影，“不过是借酒撒疯，待酒醒自然便好了——若还不放心，不如先熬上一剂黄连水，清热败火。”

行到宫门口，照样是之前那个小宦官来迎他……却牵出一匹棕黄的马，全然陌生。  
赵普心头警钟大作，竭力维持语声平稳。  
“这位小黄门似是将某坐骑认错了。”  
他自认这几年奉旨修身养性，已不似昔年朝堂上那般凌厉，口气甚至可称和蔼。  
……却还是将眼前的孩子吓得红了眼眶，“相公恕罪……马寿三十，如今它也、也算得是善终……正寝……”  
还没来得及分辨这语中含义，赵相公已然是喉口一甜，眼前昏黑。

恢复意识时他正身处龙床之上，旁边坐着的人本来在打盹，听到动静后猛地扑过来揽住他。  
然后一滴硕大的泪珠从皇帝眼中滚下来，“啪”的落在他手背上。  
……赵普被这个场面吓得寒毛直竖，“官、官家这是……这是怎么了？”  
“你还知不知道保重自己的身子！”官家哑着嗓子吼道。  
他努力想摆上一个“受宠若惊”的表情，但实在挤不出来，“臣……臣只是一时伤感，并无大碍。累官家挂心，真是罪……”

“狗屁！”赵匡胤打断他的话，“无大碍？无大碍能让你躺在这儿一天一夜，怎么唤都唤不醒？！”  
做臣子的看他神色激动，实在不知道说什么好，半晌憋出句：  
“既如此，还请官家允臣动身返家，免得妻儿担……”  
“休想！你就老老实实给我呆在这儿！”君王泄愤似的抽起旁边瓷枕丢出去——差点砸中正小心翼翼往这走的王继恩脑袋，“他们这几年是怎么照顾你的？你离了我就不能过吧！”

赵普竭力隐忍，可算把那句“你说反了”咽回了肚里，换上更得体的说法：  
“无论是在汴京，还是河阳，臣始终沐浴天子清化，何尝有一日或离。”  
皇帝给他噎得说不出话，盯着那双冰冷的眼眸看了会儿，突然像被刺痛般别开视线。  
逃过一劫的王都知将药碗奉给了官家，官家又端到赵相公面前。赵相待要接过，天子却不肯放手，而是用勺子舀了喂他。

赵普心道，苦药就是应该一气儿喝完最好。像这样一勺一勺地慢慢来，那简直是拿钝刀子割肉，生怕不够折磨人呢。  
可他什么都没说，而是以温顺的姿态倚在皇帝怀里，任他一勺一勺慢悠悠地把这碗苦药喂完了。  
这种做法显然取悦了赵匡胤，见他神色终于缓和下来，王继恩赶紧抓住时机开口：  
“官家，现在传晚膳么？”  
官家指尖把玩着赵相公的发尾，“想吃什么？”

“甘豆汤、鹿梨浆、荔枝膏……”  
赵匡胤捏了捏他的脸，“这些小甜水儿能当饭吃吗？”  
“臣只是戏言……”话刚说到半截便被君王的气息吞没，此刻赵普只觉连男人的津液都是甜滋滋的，忍不住吸了好几下。  
“……呸，这药渣是够苦的，”半晌后皇帝刚松开他就抛出一句，“——赶紧把刚才让调的蔗浆端过来，至于晚膳……你自己看着办吧。”

王继恩苦着脸去“看着办”了，一时屋内只有他二人，气氛又微妙起来。  
“则平，你……你就没什么话想跟我说的？”赵匡胤幽幽地道。  
“官家若问河阳军的政务，臣本是写了奏表带来，只是今……昨日不知什么时候教某个不知所谓的醉汉给撕了。”  
当今天子脸皮虽厚却也忍不住一红，“你明知、明知我说的不是这个！”

“……臣进宫的时候遇到晋王，”赵普垂下眼帘，“官家之前可是同他吵架了？”  
虽然这件事看起来也不是皇帝想谈的，不过他还是顺着赵相公之语接下去：“是啊，这小兔崽子，翅膀还没硬呢，他就敢不听人管教！”  
“晋王素来忠孝两全，”赵普努力不在语中带上讽刺意味，“只要喻之以理、动之以情，亲兄弟间想必不会有龃龉——即便他一时不能理解圣上苦心，官家也不必……不必为别人的错误，反把自己给气坏了。”

“他是我亲弟弟，不是什么‘别人’。”赵匡胤反驳道。  
这本非意料之外的答案，只是皇帝语中突然带上的怆然让他有些不安。  
“……则平，你生我的气吗？”  
赵则平不知道话题怎么突然转到自己身上来，第一反应是以官样文章对之，“臣岂敢……”  
“不，我看得出来，”官家却不吃这一套，“我做的事不仅让你十分地生气，还让你十分地伤心。”

有那么一瞬间，赵普宁愿赵匡胤正拿着那条该死的链子把他铐在床头上。  
……也不愿这人用现在这样温柔得让自己难堪的眼神看他。  
“臣……臣看不出来有做如此无益之事的必要。  
”  
“‘无益之事’？”皇帝忍不住抬高了嗓门，然后又自觉地压了下去，“你是把我当外人……还是你觉得，觉得我不会在乎你的感受……我只会让你更伤心？”

“……臣无情无义，心如铁石，何人能伤。”赵普干巴巴地回答，“只不过是趋利避害罢了。”  
“你就非得这么跟我说话吗？”赵匡胤语气听起来甚至有些像哀求了，“当时是我的错，可我说的都是气话……你现在这个样子让我觉得自己是个杀千刀的混蛋……”  
“你本来就是。”  
像积蓄了一冬的雪水终于冲垮了堤岸，他突然再也不想忍下去了。  
“你根本就没有你说过的那样爱我——不是你在撒谎，就是陛下你所谓的爱意，其实一钱不值。”

另一道被冲垮的防线是赵普纤长的眼睫。  
意识到这点让他前所未有的慌乱——这种事情本不该发生……决不能让这样的事情发生……  
过去几年里所有的痛苦，信而见疑忠而被谤也罢，众口铄金积毁销骨也罢，全部加在一起都及不上此刻——及不上让赵匡胤本人看到自己为他哭成这个鬼样。  
……这是一败涂地，这是奇耻大辱。  
可情爱宛如泪水，二者皆不能抽刀而断。

做君主的将自家爱人揽在怀中，轻轻拍着他的背。  
“你看，这样不是……这样不是挺好的，”皇帝有些语无伦次，“愤怒也好难过也好都别一个人憋在心里，你说出来哭出来会舒服很多……或者干脆揍我一顿也行……”  
回应他的是一个带着鼻音的冷哼。  
“……则平，”赵匡胤长长地叹了口气，“我犯了许多错，我当时本来可以不那么过分的……我不敢奢求你原谅我。”

“可我一定要让你知道……打从你离开之后，我每天都能感觉到……我一天比一天看得更清楚……我比我自己曾经说过的、甚至比我自己曾经以为的还要爱你——这快把我逼疯了。”  
他低下头来，以一种虔诚的姿态，轻轻吻去怀中人所有的眼泪。

“明日随我去勘陵吧。”迟到许久的晡食中，大宋官家突然说道。  
“勘什么陵？”赵普现在脑子都是钝的，“你是要给‘惊风’追封个什么‘威武大将军’的衔，以国公礼厚葬之么。”  
赵匡胤差点一口汤喷在桌子上，“不是……我是说我自己的帝陵。”  
他缓过神来又觉得则平这样难得呆呆的样子十分可爱，凑过去偷了个香，“既然将来要陪葬的，总得选你喜欢的地方。”

“不行，”赵则平晃了晃脑袋力图让自己清醒些，“人死后得落叶归根……我要葬在幽州，怎么能陪你。”  
皇帝夹起一筷子秋葵堵住他的嘴，敷衍道：“好好好，等收复了幽州在那儿给咱们相公立衣冠冢。”  
赵相公好不容易将这突如其来的喂食咽下去，正待继续反驳，却听官家机智地转了话头：  
“不过这次我确实将惊风的棺木迁到洛阳来了……不如择日将‘白羽’同它葬在一起，也算全一个死同穴之愿。”

赵普斜了他一眼。  
“跟你说过多少次了，我家小娘子不叫‘白羽’，叫雪泡。”  
大宋天子被他呛得哭笑不得，“我也跟你说过多少次了，‘惊风’配‘白羽’正合卢纶的诗，多好的一对——堂堂千里驹取个吃食的名字，成何体……”  
“赵元朗，你的体统要紧，还是我开心更要紧？！”  
“……是是是，我错了……当然是我家则平开心最要紧。那、那你是同意把雪泡和惊风——不不，雪泡和乌梅——埋在一起啦？”

赵普突然低下头，像对碗底的花纹发生了浓厚的兴趣。  
“要真到了那一天，”他的声音很轻，“……我在洛阳陪你便是。”

皎皎白驹，在彼空谷。生刍一束，其人如玉。  
毋金玉尔音，而有遐心。


End file.
